Tobogganing
by Checkmate 24601
Summary: The next time Kuchiki Byakuya sees Kurosaki Ichigo, said brat was going to die.  Tripping him... just as Orihime's makeshift sliding contraption was heading towards him.


**A/N **I know it's not Christmas, but I just had to write this down. It came to me during the middle of the day.

**Tobogganing**

The next time Kuchiki Byakuya sees Kurosaki Ichigo, said brat _was going to die. _Naturally, Byakuya will give that underhanded brat a taste of his own medicine with a good measure of _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi _thrown in before ending the latter's miserable existence.

_Tripping him! The audacity of that brat…_

Byakuya forgets the reason for their argument, which is never in short supply when the two of them are in close proximity to each other. It was likely something mundane with the usual mix of Byakuya's overly dignified behavior – _of course, that substitute upstart did not phrase it quite so elegantly, using instead words along the lines of "Do you always have to act like there is an icicle up your ar-" _and the arrival of Kurosaki and his human _nakama_ who are spending the human holiday Christmas in the Seireitei.

What the two did _not _expect was the sudden appearance of three _very _familiar voices, shouting different renditions of Byakuya's name.

"Byakuya-san!"

"Nii-sama!"

"Byakushi!"

Turning towards the direction of the three girls, both Byakuya and Ichigo were stunned by the appearance of Orihime, Rukia and Yachiru cresting the top of the hill on Orihime's _Santen Kesshun_ triangular shield, using it like some sort of sliding contraption on the snow that covered all of Seireitei, and heading towards both of the men at an alarming speed.

"Watch out!" three voices chorused. Byakuya had planned to move out of the way with a quick shunpo when he found his leg snagged… by none other than a smirking Kurosaki Ichigo. When Byakuya had shaken the brat off _easily_, the other had already disappeared, and Byakuya felt himself fall backwards onto the three girls when the makeshift vehicle made contact with his foot.

It had not helped matters when Yachiru overwhelmed all their quiet groans of pain with an enthusiastic 'Whee! Byakushi can join us in _tobogganing _– FUN!" _That _was the cue for the sled to suddenly gain _even more _speed and any control on directing it was lost because the additional weight of Byakuya had jostled any sense of equilibrium the three girls might have had.

When all four of them were thrown off because Orihime's fairy shield got tipped over by a tree root, Byakuya made an impressive feat of grabbing the girls as they were falling through the air – _regardless of his pokerface, he does have a deep affection for all of them not to get hurt, and the natural ingrained respect he had for women… – _before he felt his back connect with snow.

He was aware that Yachiru was currently clinging to his arm and his head simultaneously. Rukia was sprawled in a tangle of limbs on his stomach, but most discomfitingly was Kurosaki's female human comrade.

Byakuya felt his pulse quicken when he felt her lips burrowed into the side of his throat, her hair and scent – _wildflowers, rain and nutmeg – _tickling his nose, her hand on his chest, and his arm wound _tightly_ around her waist.

He glanced over when he _felt_ rather than saw her laugh.

His granite grey eyes found her grey-amethyst ones.

"I'm so sorry, Byakuya-san. I know you will disagree with me, but that was actually quite fun." she explained, her face tilted up towards his with a radiant smile.

He was saved from replying when he sensed the reiatsu of Zaraki Kenpachi approaching, _a surprising mix of amusement and suppressed anger._

The eleventh division captain smirked at his colleague currently covered in snow, undignifiedly forming the cushion for the three girls.

"I can understand if you're pimping on your sister and Onna, but aren't you a little too old for Yachiru?"

Kuchiki Byakuya will forever deny until the end of his existence in the Seireitei that afterwards, he had formed the world's fastest, perfectly shaped snowball and aimed it at that barbarian.

**A/N **What do you think? Byakuya + Christmas spirit = REVIEW! :3


End file.
